The increased cost of raw materials has become a burden on many companies. One of the areas where there has been a significant cost increase is in corrugate materials. Product displays, such as point-of-purchase displays for promotional products, typically include a significant amount of corrugate material, and the cost increase has affected the profit margins earned by many companies. In addition, many retailers now require their suppliers to develop and use more environmentally friendly product packaging and displays.
Others have tried to reduce the cost of product displays by reducing the quality of their corrugate material. There are also known display designs that use less corrugate material, but these tend to be labor-intensive to assemble, be less sturdy in use, and/or require some sort of adhesive or grommet to assemble.
Accordingly, it can be seen that needs exist for improved product displays that use significantly less material, that are quick and easy to assemble, that are sturdy in use, and/or that are more environmentally sustainable. It is to the provision of solutions to these and other problems that the present invention is primarily directed.